1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of surgery and more particularly to prosthetic grafts for vascular and non-vascular applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,363 discloses a prosthesis for revascularisation made from a biomaterial and it describes a method for making the prosthesis in which a mesh covered silicon rod (mandril) is inserted into a living host animal, preferably a sheep, collagenous tissue is allowed to grow around the mandril for about twelve to fourteen weeks after which the implant is removed and subjected to glutaraldehyde tanning to form a prosthesis for revascularisation.